A never ending love!
by Addicted2Clois
Summary: Que sucediria si Clark a la llegada de Lana, en vez de ir tras ella... deja claro sus sentimientos por Lois? Octava Temporada.
1. Capitulo I: Conexion

**Capítulo I ''Conexión''**

**Lois pov…**

Todo iba bien hasta este momento, Clark y yo habíamos establecido una conexión maravillosa, algo que nunca antes había sentido con nadie más...

Era el gran día para Chloe, por fin se casaría con Jimmy e iniciaría una nueva etapa de su vida, yo estaba súper ajetreada con los preparativos de la boda y el gracioso de Clark aun no aparecía.

Me pase toda la mañana decorando la granja, viendo las flores, pensando en que usaría y en cómo me vería. Finalmente me encontré con la novia más hermosa del mundo, Chloe.

Chloe: Hey Lois, como me veo?

Lois: Te ves maravillosa… (Me quede sin palabras, tal vez me sentía un poco celosa, al ver a mi prima dar este paso tan importante en la vida, y yo aun aquí sin nada que avanzar)

De repente siento alguien detrás de mí, era CLARK!

Lois: Donde estabas metido Smallville??

Clark: Estaba preparando mi atuendo para el gran día... Ohh Chloe estas hermosaa!

Chloe sonríe.

Lois: ehh Clark creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a preparar…. Vamos!!

Aquí estoy yo, sentada en la cama pensando que hacer, tal vez lo que debía hacer era obvio simplemente debía vestirme, bajar las escaleras y ver al hermoso de Clark en un traje y su carita de inocencia!

Finalmente estaba lista, al bajar las escaleras tal y como lo espera ahí estaba Clark, me miro de una manera un poco extraña, pero aun así a mí me encantaba.

Clark: Hey Lois, estas muy linda!

Lois: Claro, soy yo.

De repente apareció el amigo de Jimmy, con la molesta cámara... Interrumpiendo un momento tan importante!

Jason: Hey chicos, desean darle sus mejores deseos a Jimmy y a Chloe…?

Clark: Claro!

Clark como siempre tomando la delantera…

Clark: Hey chicos les deseo lo mejor, Chloe ah sido mi amiga durante mucho tiempo, y se que esto es lo que ella realmente quiere.

Ahora intervengo yo, demasiada perfección.

Lois: Chloe te deseo que seas muy feliz y como mi padre siempre decía ''el amor es la única guerra en donde terminas durmiendo con tu enemigo''

Ok... Creo que volví a hablar sin pensar...

Lois: Hey Jason, podrías cortar esa parte?

Jason: Claro Lois...

Terminado el video, finalmente bajamos a la fiesta, todo estaba tan hermoso, me sentía orgullosa del gran trabajo que había hecho... Nunca me había esmerado tanto en alguna cosa y al ver esto me doy cuenta de que valió la pena todo el estrés que había sentido durante estos días.

Que gracioso, todos están con sus parejas bailando este hermoso vals, a diferencia de todos aquí estamos Clark y yo una vez mas... Mirándonos a la cara como dos tontos!!!!

Creo que lo mejor sería salir de aquí, demasiado romance me desespera... Cuando voy caminando hacia la puerta siento una mano rozar la mía, era la de Clark… Fue mi imaginación o me estaba invitando a bailar??

Bueno creo que quería que bailáramos, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, creo que era la canción más lenta de toda la noche… Para romper la armonía, me tropecé!! De repente esa conexión que existía entre Clark y yo, estaba establecida, sus bellos ojos azules estaban fijamente con los míos, todo esto conducía a algo, si a lo que estas pensando!!

Un beso!!! Justo cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, apareció la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, era Lana...

La conexión que había entre Clark y yo perdió fuerzas, y en ese momento me sentía como si no existiera, era transparente para Clark una vez más, su mirada giro hacia Lana, y yo simplemente hice lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio... Salir de ese lugar.

Toda la atención que había obtenido hasta ese momento se había perdido, todas las esperanzas que tenia con Clark se desvanecían, sentía como si un pedazo de mi se iba, de repente apareció Oliver, con su sonrisa tan alentadora como siempre.

Oliver: Hey, que haces aquí afuera?

Lois: Creo que deberías entrar a la fiesta, disfrutarías más…

Oliver: No, me gustaría saber porque la chicas más linda de la fiesta, está aquí afuera sola sin su acompañante.

Lois: Creo que en este momento, eso no tiene importancia... Me llevas a casa?

Ollie sin más preguntas me llevo a casa, se comporto de una manera tan agradable como creo que nunca antes lo había hecho, al parecer mi rostro reflejaba lo mal que me sentía y no quería hacerme sentir peor...

Al llegar a casa Ollie tan caballeroso como siempre, me abrió la puerta... Me miro y simplemente dijo: '' No te preocupes, se que eres muy importante para Clark''

Yo me limite a sonreír y entrar a casa.

Estaba en mi habitación desalentada, sin fuerzas y con unas ganas de llorar que me tomarían toda la noche. En ese momento mire al espejo ahí estaba yo, al lado de mi rostro estaba una foto de Clark, creo que la foto más linda que podía tener de él, al mirar esa foto me sentí tan mal, porque me sentía una vez más, como que nadie me necesitaba.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, era Clark... No sabía qué hacer, tal vez contestar sería lo mejor, pero si contestaba no sabría que decir… Simplemente tome la llamada y al escuchar su voz solo pude decir Hola...

Ese hola y todo mi silencio transmitió un sin número de preguntas y Clark inicio diciendo:

''Lois se cómo te debes estar sintiendo en este momento, me comporte como un imbécil...Te di la espalda simplemente al ver a Lana, es que fue un shock para mi, creo que no había cerrado ese capítulo de mi vida… Espero que me puedas entender… Tuve una conversación con Lana expresándole lo que siento por ti, y creo que para ella fue más que obvio el cierre de todo lo que nos relacionaba, no quiero perderte, eres lo más importante para mí y quiero que siempre tengas presente que te amo''

Al escuchar esas palabras, realmente me quede sin nada que decir... Todas las estupideces que había estado pensando durante la noche habían sido una pérdida de tiempo y Ollie tenía razón!!! Upss Clark seguía en el teléfono y yo aun no había dicho ni una palabra... En ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi habitación y solo pude decir ''bueno Clark hablamos mañana''

Era Lurdes, la ama de llaves…

Lurdes: Srita. Necesita algo?

Lois: No Lurdes, muchas gracias…Estoy bien.

Lurdes: Su padre llamo hoy y dijo que estará esperando su llamada.

Lois: ok, gracias... Mañana temprano me comunicare con él.

Oh Dios, este día no era solo importante para Chloe, era un día que Lois Lane jamás olvidaría.


	2. Capitulo II: Decisiones

**Capítulo II ''Decisiones''**

**Lois pov…**

Un día mas como cualquier otro, estaba de pie frente al espejo… Me estaba peinando y me sentía más nerviosa que en el momento en que estaba bailando con Clark. No pude desayunar y decidí salir a mi jornada diaria.

Estaba sentada en mi auto como todas las mañanas y me sentía frisada, no sabía ni como debía acelerar… No había otra cosa en mi mente, más que las palabras que Clark me había dicho horas atrás... Ese te amo me había dado todas las fuerzas que había perdido la noche anterior.

Al llegar al Daily Planet, me senté en mi escritorio mirando hacia la pantalla y aun estaba ese te amo dando vueltas por toda mi cabeza...

De repente llego Clark, simplemente dijo ''Buen día Srita. Lane'' con su sonrisa tan encantadora o aun mas que la de todos los días... de mi boca no salió más que un ''buenas'' otra vez no sabía que decir. Mi mirada se enfoco en Clark y el simplemente volvió a sonreír y con su audaz picardía inicio nuestra diaria conversación matutina, esta con más emoción que las anteriores.

Clark: Hey menuda forma de terminar nuestra conversación.

Ahora si estaba en aprietos, no tenía ni la menor idea que decir, sentía a Clark tan cerca de mí que no podía respirar.

Lois: Bueno, Lurdes necesitaba de mi ayuda y no podía seguir hablando contigo.

Clark: No te gustaría que termináramos nuestra conversación?

Lois: Si, pero podrías por favor dejar de invadir mi espacio?

En ese momento apareció la mujer más detestada de todo el Daily Planet era Tess Mercer. Otra vez nuestra conversación había sido interrumpida. Tess con todo su don de arrogancia nos dijo: ''Podrían dejar la conversación, y ponerse a trabajar?''

En ese momento, Clark se alejo hacia su escritorio y ambos nos pusimos a trabajar.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y Clark se acerco a mí una vez más.

Clark: Te gustaría que comiéramos juntos hoy?

Esta pregunta no me sorprendía, pues solíamos comer juntos siempre. Aunque esta vez todo había tomado un giro diferente. Una vez más me sentía nerviosa y solo pude decir ''Si''.

Sentados en la cafetería de todos los días, ahí estaba yo como una zombie pensando en que podría decir cuando Clark me preguntara que pensaba al respecto de lo que él me había dicho.

En ese momento Clark fijo su mirada en mi y dijo: ''Hey podrías comportarte como la Lois Lane de la que estoy enamorado y no como la alíen que acaba de emigrar de otro planeta por favor''

Creo que volvía a sentirme en casa, Clark y yo habíamos vuelvo a nuestra rutina de conversaciones ofensivas y dije ''Claro Superman''

El se dirigió hacia mí una vez más, como el chico encantador que había sido durante nuestra llamada telefónica y dijo: ''Podrías darme una respuesta a lo que te dije anoche?''

Y yo simplemente dije: ''Que quieres que te diga?, bueno si deseas escuchar ahí te va, me sentí como la chica más estúpida del mundo cuando te fuiste con Lana, sentí que me habías estado usando para curar tus heridas y que simplemente no deseaba ser tu pañuelo nunca más.''

En ese momento Clark fue quien permaneció en silencio y sentí que habíamos cambiado los papeles, ahí estaba yo al mando, era quien estaba encabezando la conversación y el paso a ser el zombie más lindo que había visto durante toda mi vida.

Clark me miro y dijo: ''Si Lois estoy de acuerdo contigo, no quiero que seas mi pañuelo de lagrimas nunca más, quiero que tengamos una relación seria y que me perdones por la forma en que me comporte anoche ya que se que te ofendí mucho''

Yo simplemente dije: ''Creo que ese perdón de costara mucho''

Clark me miro con un rostro que expresaba un ''Quee??''

Y yo lo mire diciendo: ''Si Smallville, como crees que te perdone que me hayas mantenido toda una noche y una mañana nerviosa por tus ocurrencias?''

Clark con su cara pensativa sonrió y dijo: ''Entonces que debo hacer para que la joven más hermosa de todo Metrópolis me perdone?''

Yo volví a sentirme nerviosa, siempre había intentado llamar la atención de Clark, pero ahora que estaba 100% segura de que toda su atención me pertenecía estaba aterrada y dije ''Que tal si tomamos las cosas más despacio?''

Clark todo él con su cara de desesperación dijo: ''Despacio??''

No sé que habrá pasado por su mente, pero si despacio era como yo deseaba que pasaran las cosas.

Al fin terminado el día de trabajo, decidí pasar por el apartamento de Chloe para saludarla y ver como se sentía… Al llegar me di cuenta de que solo no están Chloe y Jimmy, también estaba Lana…

Lana me miro de la manera más extraña que me pudo haber mirado durante toda su vida, me sentí como la persona que le había destrozado su corazón, al parecer Chloe estaba al tanto de las cosas porque su mirada no fue la usual.

Justo detrás de mí, entro Clark… Creo que nunca había sido tan inoportuno… El ambiente se sentía cargado. Sentí como que los nervios se habían adueñado de mí durante estos últimos días. Clark intentando calmar la tención dijo ''Hey solo pasamos para saludas''.

Porque tuvo que decir pasamos, nos estaba agrupando en un solo verbo y no creo que era lo más recomendable en frente de Lana.

Chloe intentando cambiar el tema dijo: ''Que bien, la he pasado muy bien… Me siento muy feliz de estar rodeada de las personas más importantes en mi vida…''

Clark sonrió y dijo ''bueno Lois y yo nos vamos. '' Yo una vez más me sentí limitada y solo dije ''Adiós''.

Al bajar a los parqueos, mire a Clark y le dije ''Porque no te comportas como una persona normal?''

Clark asombrado por mi pregunta dijo: ''me estoy comportando como una persona normal, tal vez tú seas la que deba comportarse como una persona normal. ''

En ese instante me puse a pensar que tal vez yo era quien estaba empeorando las cosas, y mire a Clark y le dije ''Lo siento, tienes razón… solo estoy exagerando''… El con su cara tan comprensiva me abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla me despidió.

Al llegar a mi casa, siento sonar mi celular, era un sms de Chloe y decía ''Hey Lois, Lana necesita hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante… Qué te parece mañana a la hora del almuerzo?''

En ese momento tome la decisión de enfrentar los problemas, y devolví diciendo: ''Claro, no hay ningún problema. Esperare su llamada para coordinar en donde nos reuniremos. ''

Nunca me había sentido tan segura de lo que quería, pero esta era la primera vez en mi vida en que decidí poner fin a las limitaciones y avanzar.


	3. Capitulo III: Confusiones

**Capítulo III ''Confusiones''**

**Lois pov…**

Ok… Ahora si me sentía rara! No tenía ni la menor idea que decirle a Lana, aun así me sentía muy segura de mi misma, algo que ante una situación como esta, nunca había sentido.

Tanta seguridad me aterra, son las 9:00 am de la mañana de un día lluvioso en Metrópolis, debería decirles que los días lluviosos son los días más aburridos, aun mas, porque no tenía que trabajar y me tocaba permanecer en casa hasta la hora del almuerzo, hora en la que me reuniría con Lana.

Upss no he llamado a mi padre, de seguro que no era nada importante, pues no me ha vuelto a llamar.

De repente tocan la puerta, como siempre supuse que era Lurdes, para darme sus bellos buenos días y tener nuestra breve conversación…

Mmmm para mi sorpresa no era Lurdes, era Clark… Con una bella bandeja…. Trayéndome el desayuno a la cama… Por mi mente solo paso ''awww quee lindoo''

Pero sin pensar dije: ''Que parte de tomar las cosas despacio no entiendes Smallville?''

Y el muy ocurrente dijo: ''Lo entendí todo muy bien, solo te estoy trayendo el desayuno, porque cuando llegue Lurdes había salido y te dejo una nota diciendo que tenía un problema y volvería más tarde… Supuse que hacerte el desayuno seria solo un gesto de un buen amigo a una buena amiga, no?''

Bueno… una vez más tenía razón. Lo mire con mi cara de lo siento y dije: ''Ok, gracias''

Este sin más preámbulos se acerco y me dijo: ''Hey Lois te ves muy linda''…Una vez más con sus encantos y yo esta vez no quise hablar sin pensar y dije: ''Gracias... '' Un gracias tan dulce como nunca antes lo había dicho.

Clark: Entonces, que harás en el almuerzo ya que Lurdes no está?

En ese momento me había olvidado por completo contarle a Clark de mi reunión con Lana, no sabía si debía decírselo… Pero creo que iniciar con secretos no era el mejor inicio de una relación.

Lois: Bueno, anoche cuando llegue a casa, Chloe me envió un sms diciendo que Lana quería reunirse conmigo para hablar algo muy importante.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, era Lana.

Lana: Hey Lois, buen día… Creo que reunirnos llamaría mucho la atención, lo único que quiero decirte es que no vayas a pensar que estoy enojada contigo o algo así por Clark… El fue alguien muy especial en mi vida, y creo que por mis propias actitudes perdí la oportunidad de estar con él. Ahora esta es la tuya… Suerte.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan compresivas de parte de la muchacha que me había mirado de una manera tan extraña ayer, fue algo sorprendente… Y dije: ''Ok, muchas gracias…'' y colgué el teléfono.

Clark me miro y dijo: Para que te reunirás con Lana?

Lois: No te preocupes, era ella... Le explique lo que Lana me había dicho…

En ese momento Clark recibió una llamada en su celular, salió de la habitación y en breves segundos entro y dijo: ''Lois debo irme, hablamos después''.

Fue algo tan raro, algo típico de Clark Kent… pero algo que en ese momento no espera.

Ok… aquí estoy yo… a la hora del almuerzo sin nada que hacer, ya había superado la parte de Lana… Pero lo que no había superado era que Clark se había marchado sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

Ohh me había olvidado de Oliver, debí dejarlo muy preocupado aquella noche… Decidí llamarlo…

Lois: Hey Ollie, como estas?

Oliver: Muy bien Lois, estaba preocupado por ti.

Lois: Si lo sé, por esto te llamo… Quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que no debes preocuparte más.

Oliver: Gracias por tu llamada.

Lois: Siempre…

Una vez más estaba sola en casa sin nada que hacer… Decidí prepararme algo de comer y ver pelis en casa…

Tal vez era el mejor momento para llamar a Clark y ver en donde estaba… Pero preferí no hacerlo.

De repente tocan la puerta, pensé que finalmente Lurdes había llegado para hacerme un poco de compañía pero no… Era Oliver…

Oliver: Puedo pasar?

Yo me quede mirándolo desconcertada esperando una explicación de por qué estaba en la puerta de mi casa a estas horas de la noche sin haberme avisado…

Lois: Claro, pasa…

En ese momento Oliver tenía una cara de desesperación…como quien quería explotar y le dije: ''Tienes algo que decirme?''

Y el inicio: ''Si Lois, no entiendo como sufres por alguien que te da la espalda, si yo siempre he estado aquí esperándote… Me siento transparente, aun te amo… el simple hecho de que estés en mi vida me hace muy feliz por que eres y serás una persona muy importante para mí''.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida, pensé que ese capítulo con Ollie había cerrado… En ese momento toda la seguridad que había tenido durante el día se desvanecía, otra vez había vuelto a mis balbuceos y no sabía que decir… Permanecí en silencio como 10 segundos y finalmente fluyeron palabras de mi boca diciendo: ''Oliver lo siento, pensé que ambos habíamos superado eso… Yo también te quiero, pero como un gran amigo y lo sabes''… Ollie sin más esperanzas dijo: ''Enserio te gusta Clark?''… y yo dije ''Si''.

Oliver me miro con una expresión de decepción y dijo: ''Debo irme, gracias por escucharme''.

Me sentí como la peor persona del mundo…. Le había roto el corazón a un gran amigo y sabia que de ahora en adelante nuestra relación sería totalmente diferente.

Me senté en el ordenador, para revisar mis mails, finalmente me habían devuelto mi solicitud para la audición de Good Morning Metrópolis… Era el sueño de mi vida… Ser anfitriona en un programa de noticias, ya que sabía que muy pronto los diarios pasarían a ser parte de la historia.

Ok... Necesito un coanfitrión para la audición… no tenía tiempo para perder… Debía tener ese coanfitrión para mañana temprano, y Clark seguía desaparecido.

Decidí llamarlo y comunicarle que necesitaba de su ayuda, obviamente no lo pensó dos veces y acepto ser mi coanfitrión para la audición.


	4. Capitulo IV: Cambios Inesperados

**Capítulo IV ''Cambios inesperados''**

**Lois pov…**

Iniciando el día más emocionante de mi vida, voy sentada junto a Clark camino al centro comercial… Algo que no era parte de mí… pero que repentinamente había tenido que integrar.

Ir de shopping no era lo que más me gustaba hacer, pero debía hacerlo.

Clark me miraba, expresando su preocupación no solo por la audición, sino porque íbamos de shopping.

Al llegar a las tiendas… había un sin número de vestidos hermosos, no sabía por cual decidirme… según Clark todos me quedaban muy bien... Tal vez lo decía por la desesperación que lo invadía en ese momento. Todas las chicas lo miraban como el chico más extraño del mundo y yo me divertía al ver al pobre de Clark haciendo este sacrificio… Lo mire fijamente y le dije: ''Podrías por favor quitar esa cara de desesperación?, ya termine conmigo… Ahora compremos lo tuyo''

Clark: realmente no es necesario, puedo ponerme cualquier cosa.

Lois: Crees que para adicionar conmigo te pondrías cualquier cosa??

Clark con su rostro de resignación, ya que no tenia mas opción… Decidió echar un vistazo en las tiendas.

Gracias a su gran deseo por las compras...Solo compramos una corbata.

Ya en el auto, iniciamos una conversación.

Lois: Espero que te veas lo suficientemente bien para la audición, no quiero perder esta oportunidad por ti. Sabes lo que significa para mi, verdad?

Clark: Claro, recuerda que solo lo hago por ti.

Lois: Si claro…Llévame a casa.

Ohh Dios estoy tan emocionada ya estoy vestida, mejor me apresuro y llego al canal a tiempo.

Iba todo el camino, pensando en cómo nos iría, si obtendría el trabajo y si por fin dejaría de ser la esclava de Tess.

Llegando al canal me encuentro con Clark, y nos apresuramos a entrar al set, así de una vez por todas iniciábamos la audición.

Al parecer Clark nunca se había visto en frente de unas cámaras de televisión, estaba desubicado…mirando las luces, todo menos lo que tenía que mirar, decía incoherencias y yo estaba a punto de gritar… Me sentía desesperada porque veía la oportunidad de mi vida irse por las tonterías campestres de Clark… Tal vez no había superado su etapa de Smallville.

Terminada la audición simplemente lo mire desconcertada, y los productores se nos acercaron diciendo que cualquier cosa nos llamarían, pero que tuviéramos presente que entrabamos los dos o ambos estábamos fuera.

Justo por un momento me sentí bien, cuando escuche la palabra ambos, sabía que estaba fuera… que había perdido esta oportunidad tan importante gracias a Clark.

Me había olvidado por completo del problema que tenia con Oliver…quería solucionarlo pero no tenía ni la menor idea… de cómo podría hacerlo.

Sonó mi celular, y si era mi padre… Me llamaba porque quería que fuera a pasarme unas semanas en Washington, ya que se acercaba la navidad. Realmente no tenía planes, pero lo que menos deseaba era pasar una navidad con mi padre y mi hermana… Sabía que serian las navidades más aburridas de mi vida, pero no podía negarme a un tiempo familiar, ya que nunca veo a mi padre y menos a mi hermana.

Antes de marcharme debía solucionar mi problema con Oliver, pero pensé que era mejor esperar que se le pasara la ira, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Al parecer Chloe está muy entretenida que no me había llamado en estos últimos días… Mejor sería ir a visitarla y ver que tal esta.

Al llegar al apartamento de Chloe sentía que algo muy malo había pasado, al entrar a la sala veo a Chloe llorar, me pareció muy raro… una mujer recién casada no tiene motivos para llorar, al contrario.

Me acerque y le pregunte: ''Chloe que pasa?''

Chloe: ''Se ha ido''

Al escuchar esas palabras tuve la peor sensación del mundo ''Se ha ido''

Lois: Quien? Jimmy?

Chloe: Si…

Al escuchar ese si… Una lágrima se deslizo por mi rostro y no tenia deseos de pedir más explicaciones, aunque era necesario… Jimmy estaba bien, no tenía ninguna dificultad… Era un periodista como cualquier otro.

Chloe: Estaba bien, salió muy temprano a comprar unas cosas que debía enviarle a sus padres… pocas horas después recibí una llamada del FBI… habían encontrado a Jimmy… muerto en plena carretera.

En ese momento no salían palabras de mi boca, lo único que estaba en mi mente era quien había matado a Jimmy, quien haría tal cosa.

Era algo a lo que probablemente no le encontraría respuesta inmediata… Todo estaba en manos de la policía.

Era la muerte mas extraña que había escuchado en años, una persona simplemente apareció muerta en medio de una carretera… Pudo a ver sido un robo, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa.

No sabía que decirle a Chloe era una situación muy incómoda, sabía que ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y que averiguaría quien le había hecho esto a Jimmy…

De repente llego a mi mente el nombre más repugnante de toda Kansas ''Lex Luthor''… había estado desaparecido por unos meses, tal vez esta era la forma en la que deseaba aparecer en nuestras vidas… Realmente Chloe no era de su agrado y Jimmy aun menos, pues ya habían hecho un trabajo juntos y Jimmy no había dado respuestas como él lo esperaba.

De inmediato Chloe se puso en marcha para rastrear a Lex, y averiguar de una vez por todas su paradero.


	5. Capitulo V: Recuerdos

**Capitulo V ''Recuerdos''**

**Lois pov…**

Después de varios meses de investigación, nos enteramos de que Lex no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Jimmy, Lex había muerto en una explosión meses atrás en el camión en el que estaba escondido… Tenía una clase de equipos muy sofisticados que lo ayudaban a mantenerse con vida después de la explosión que tuvo que vivir tiempo atrás.

Jimmy por otra parte había muerto por un infarto, al estar conduciendo en el mismo momento, el automóvil lo lanzo a la carretera y ahí fue en donde lo encontraron las personas del FBI… Todo estaba mucho más calmado y Chloe se sentía mucho mejor, pues ya sabía la realidad de lo que le había pasado a su esposo.

Por otro lado estoy yo, a punto de marcharme a Washington por unas semanas y aun no le he hecho el mínimo de comentarios a Clark con respecto a mí partida… Tal vez no lo tome mal… Total solo estaré a varias horas en avión de aquí, podría visitarme en cualquier momento… Aunque puede que se moleste conmigo, porque lo se desde hace un tiempo y aun no le he dicho nada… Solo estoy a una semana de marcharme y creo que lo más prudente es que lo diga ya.

Con respecto a mi trabajo, no tendré ningún problema… gracias a Dios me tocaban mis vacaciones anuales.

Era hora de ir a visitar a Clark como todo sábado en la noche, teníamos planificado una noche de películas en la granja, ojala que no se le ocurra ver una de esas películas campestres que no me gustan para nada… Prefiero más romance y cosas por el estilo.

Al llegar a la granja, veo a Clark tan bello como siempre, con sus ojos azules mirando hacia abajo… Me parecía que estaba preocupado por algo…

Lois: Hey, que tienes?

Clark: Nada…

Ese nada significo tantas cosas para mi, fue como un me pasa algo pero no te quiero cargar con mis cosas.

Lois: Puedes decirme que te pasa por favor.

Clark: No he tenido un buen día, me la he pasado recordando mis navidades anteriores cuando estaba con mi padre y todo eso.

Lois: Si te entiendo, también pienso en mi madre con mucha frecuencia y más en estas épocas.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que pensaba que Clark y yo fuimos hecho el uno para el otro.

Continúe diciendo ''Esta navidad iré a Washington a casa de mi padre, me llamo hace unos meses diciendo que quería que la pasáramos en familia''

Clark: Me parece bien, tenía muchas ganas de que la pasáramos juntos, pero no hay de otra. Me quedare con Chloe y no se veremos que más se nos ocurre.

Uff yo también tenía muchas ganas de pasarme las navidades con Clark, creo que este sería el momento en el que finalmente afirmaríamos nuestra relación. Pero era algo imposible, no quería darle un no a mi padre.

Esta noche de películas fue como una despedida para nosotros, pues ya a la semana siguiente estaba en preparativos para dejar todas las cosas en orden y poder irme con tranquilidad.

Finalmente lunes 21 de diciembre 2009 a las 9:00 am voy partiendo con destino a Washington… todas esas memorias de las que me había mantenido alejada por años venían a mí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me sentí como la chica huérfana una vez más, mi padre no pudo llegar y me envió a recoger con su chofer.

Cuando llegue a casa, encontré una nota que decía ''Tuve que salir, nos vemos para la cena''

Estas paredes, este lugar, estas fotos… Todo eso traía a mi mente una sola cosa ''mi madre''… Nunca me había detenido a pensar en el papel tan importante que ella desempeñaba en mi vida. Mama fue una mujer maravillosa, murió cuando yo tenía apenas 17 años en un accidente de avión… Cuando iba a Londres a un congreso para médicos… Lo único que recuerdo de ella, es su delicadeza y todo el amor que había dedicado para mí.

Mi hermana quien no tiene muchos recuerdos de mi madre, no es más que una joven descarriada que le encanta andar por el mundo haciendo desastres, ya que mi padre no le presta la atención que requiere. Mi padre es un general….Siempre envuelto en los asuntos de su trabajo.

Sabía que esta sería la navidad más triste de mis últimos años, ya que había vuelto a un lugar al cual no quería regresar.

Al entrar a mi vieja habitación, vinieron a mi mente todos mis recuerdos de infancia, adolescencia y parte de mi edad adulta… Realmente yo también me había convertido en un desastre después que mi madre murió. Pero gracias a Dios al llegar a Smallville mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados.

Finalmente escucho alguien entrar era mi padre… Que había ido a recoger a mi hermana a la costa…

Dad: Hija que tal estas??

Lois: Muy bien gracias a Dios, estuve esperándolos por muchas horas.

Sister: papa se demoro, haciendo unos asuntos del trabajo, no preguntes…

Algo que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto…Al ver a mi padre, vi al mismo hombre frio que no sabía cómo expresar su ''amor'' y mi hermana… la misma jovencita que no sabía que queria hacer de su vida.

Al pasar los días, todo fue aburrido tal y como lo espera… El 24 fue la típica noche buena de mi padre…Cenar y dormir nada emocionante… Finalmente era 31 año nuevo… Tuve la grata sorpresa de que Clark y Chloe aparecieron en mi casa cuando menos lo esperaba.

Al ver a Clark sentí gran alegría, era la persona que mas deseaba ver un día como ese…

No pude disimular mi alegría y lo abrace, este dijo: ''Hey Lois al parecer me extrañaste mucho'', no quise saltar con algo típico de Lois Lane y dije ''Claro… Me hacías mucha falta''…Chloe quien no esperaba escuchar algo así de mi parte, se quedo sorprendida… al ver su rostro la abrace y le dije lo mucha que la extrañaba.

Clark no solo había dado un giro a mi vida… había cambiado lo amargada que solía ser mi navidad. Mi padre me sorprendió bastante trato a los muchachos con mucho agrado…Algo que no es normal en el.

Mi hermana una joven poco curiosa… Se me acerco y dijo ''Hey al parecer el Clark ese, no es solo tu amigo como dices''… no pude evitar lo feliz que estaba y sonreí de una manera espectacular…Verdaderamente estaba feliz, feliz como nunca antes me había sentido.

Finalmente de vuelta a Metrópolis, mi trabajo de siempre, mi casa…. Lurdes que la había extrañado muchísimo…Y todas esas heridas que habían en mi corazón, creo que finalmente habían cerrado… Volver a casa era lo que necesitaba para afrontar la realidad de las cosas.

Clark y yo… aun seguimos intentando… Algo de lo que realmente estoy cansada… Yo era quien quería las cosas despacio pero realmente creo que despacio no es como deseo que las cosas fluyan.

Ya es tarde y debería dormir pero algo me mantiene en pie… De repente tocan la puerta y una vez más Clark me sorprendió con sus visitas repentinas… Me miro como si estuviera desesperado, simplemente se acerco y sin ninguna palabra me besó.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

**Lois pov…**

Finalmente pensaba que todos mis problemas, estaban resueltos… Que mi vida había vuelto a la normalidad y esperando que este nuevo año fuera un año lleno de bendiciones y paz en mi vida algo muy extraño sucedió…

Era como cualquier otro día de trabajo en el Daily Planet, estaba sin nada en que pensar y en ese momento vino Oliver a mi mente, justo ahí me di cuenta de que no todos mis problemas habían obtenido una solución el año anterior.

Oliver y yo habíamos tenido una relación maravillosa años pasados, algo que yo había superado, pero al parecer Oliver no… él se había convertido un gran amigo al cual le tenía muchísimo aprecio…. Y yo aun seguía siendo la dueña de su corazón.

Después de aquella llamada telefónica, no sabía como volvería a hablar con Oliver, ni siquiera lo había llamado durante las navidades, nos habíamos convertido en dos extraños, Oliver hoy muy temprano me llamo, quería que nos reuniéramos a la hora del almuerzo para poner las cosas claras, según entendía yo… y poder volver a ser muy buenos amigos como habíamos sido antes de todos estos problemas.

Por otro lado estaba Clark, después de aquel beso… No sabía cómo dirigirme hacia él, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, era como si algo me lo impidiera… Tal vez el no haberle contado lo sucedido con Oliver me estaba atormentando y me hacía sentir como una mentirosa, pero a pesar de todo aquel beso fue algo maravilloso, algo que nunca jamás podre olvidar.

Clark había ido a Washington a visitar a su madre en el Senado, ya que era su cumpleaños… no estaba al tanto de cuando regresaría, pero estaba segura de que no se demoraría.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí hacia la cafetería más cercana al Daily Planet, lugar en donde me reuniría con Oliver para platicar, en ese momento recibí un sms de Oliver, en el que me decía lo siguiente: ''No podre verte en el almuerzo, que tal si paso esta noche por tu casa?'', en ese momento pensé que era lo más conveniente y dije: ''Si, seria mas cómodo para mi… Nos vemos más tarde''…

Después de almorzar, volví a trabajar… Las horas pasaron súper rápido… Al llegar a casa, tome un baño como siempre, y me acomode a esperar a Oliver…

Tocaron el timbre y claro era Oliver… entro… me saludo de la manera más cordial como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me dijo: ''Lois realmente no quiero que sigamos distanciados, como te dije aquella noche eres muy importante para mí''… yo le dije que obviamente estaba de acuerdo con el… no quería que nos distanciáramos por ese tipo de cosas…

Sonrió dándome a entender que me perdonaba y que no estaba enojado conmigo… Le pedí disculpas por mi actitud y claro me entendió… Porque sabía que la situación se había tornado muy confusa y lo mejor era mantenernos distanciados hasta poder aclarar las cosas...

Ni siquiera entendía como me sentía… Oliver era alguien muy importante para mí y estaba muy feliz de al fin poder haber solucionado todas nuestras dificultades.

Vimos una película como solíamos hacer cuando estábamos juntos, fue una noche maravillosa… Volvimos a ser los buenos amigos que éramos y habíamos puesto nuestras diferencias a un lado…Sabia que Oliver aun sentía algo por mí, pero también sabía que él había entendido claramente cómo eran las cosas.

Ya era hora de Oliver irse a casa… me miro de una forma muy rara… me sentía acosada…sentía que me comía con su mirada… nunca antes Ollie me había mirado así…

Se me acerco y me dijo: ''Lois, creo que esto es imposible'' y sin más palabras me beso.

Siii me beso… no habían pasado 10 segundos y justo se abrió la puerta de mi habitación… si era Clark… estaba metida en un problema… en un transcurso de menos de 10 segundos…

Me puse tan nerviosa que solo mire a Clark… el me miro decepcionado sin pedir explicación... y se marcho.

No sabía qué hacer, si salir y tratar de explicarle… o quedarme en el lugar que estaba… que en fin de cuentas fue lo que hice… Oliver me miro preocupado porque no deseaba causarme ninguna clase de problemas… Despedí a Oliver y me quede en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

No podía entender como Lois Lane era la persona más propensa a meterse en problemas en menos de 1 minuto… Siempre era yo… tenia la suerte de siempre estar en el medio.

Ahora sí que no sabría como mirar a Clark, no tenia palabras para explicarle lo que había sucedido… ni siquiera lo podía entender.

Volví a sentirme como la peor persona del mundo, no solo le había roto el corazón a Oliver, sino también a Clark… la persona más importante de mi vida en estos momentos.

Intente llamarlo a su celular, pero no me contestaba, lo llame a su casa, lo busque en el Messenger… le envíe sms y nada… Clark Kent parecía haber desaparecido.

Estoy segura de que si le hubiera dicho las cosas desde un principio... ahora todo sería más fácil. Pero no, me había mantenido con la boca cerrada.

No podía dormir, pensando en lo ocurrido… Gracias a Dios al otro día no tenía que trabajar, eso significaba que tendría más tiempo para pensar en la explicación que le debía a Clark sobre lo sucedido con Oliver.

Tal vez no me perdonaría… por su mente pudieron haber pasado toda clase de cosas.

Al otro día… algo aun más extraño que lo ocurrido la noche anterior sucedió…

Oliver llego a casa, como si nada había sucedido… Me saludo y entro con mucho entusiasmo.

Realmente estaba desubicada, no entendía que sucedía a mí alrededor… Todo era tan confuso… realmente no quería hacer sentir mal a Oliver… pero tampoco quería que las cosas con Clark empeoraran.

Oliver inicio una conversación diciendo: ''Hey que gracioso lo de ayer''

Esa expresión me lleno de ira, sentía que explotaría… quería decir tantas cosas… que al final permanecí en silencio.

Oliver se veía tan despreocupado y relajado, algo que a mí me tenía desconcertada… No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

Mire a Oliver e intente ser amable y dije: ''Quieres algo de tomar?''

Oliver sonriendo dijo: ''Porque no salimos a comer?''

Ahora si estaba perdida, Oliver se había vuelto completamente loco, intentaba conquistarme o algo así… pero lo que realmente estaba consiguiendo era enojarme aun más.

En ese momento lo que más deseaba era tener a Oliver fuera de mi casa, así que acepte su invitación y salimos a comer.

Durante la comida, Oliver continuaba con su actitud de despreocupación… Mientras yo pensaba en donde me había metido Clark y contaba los minutos para salir de esta.

De repente me sentí que estaba alucinando, pero no, realmente había visto a Clark parado justo en frente de la ventana que estaba cerca de mi mesa… Nuestras miradas se conectaron y tuve la peor sensación del mundo.

Ahora si estaba en problemas.


	7. Capitulo VII

Hey Chicos, perdonen por tardarme tanto en la actualizacion.. He tenido problemillas con mi pc! Pero aqui estoy de vuelta :)

**Capítulo VII**

**Lois pov…**

Ya ni sabia como me sentía, había arruinado lo que tenía con Clark, simplemente por nada… Oliver era mi gran amigo pero sus celos lo llevaron a hacer cosas de las que realmente se arrepentiría.

No tenía ganas de trabajar, era imposible imaginar un día de trabajo sin Clark… todo era totalmente diferente… el chico que me hacia tan feliz, que era tan dulce y tan encantador… El que me había mantenido nerviosa todo un día y el que con un solo beso me dio un sin número de ilusiones, se había convertido en un extraño, no sabía cómo disculparme y creo que eso era lo que nos mantenía alejados.

Al principio el ser compañeros de escritorio, era algo maravilloso, ya que teníamos muchas cosas para compartir, pero ahora se había convertido en una pesadilla para mí. No me hablaba, no me miraba… simplemente había pasado a ser transparente para el…

No tenía fuerzas para nada, ahora sí que me sentía sola… El era quien me daba todas las fuerzas que necesitaba. Y lo peor es que se que era mi culpa, sin tan solo hubiera sido sincera con el, y le hubiera contado lo que pasado con Oliver… las cosas en estos momentos serian muy diferentes.

Chloe por otra parte, me había dicho que Clark ya no estaba tan enojado, sino que se sentía engañado, y obvio… cualquiera se sentiría… lo que más me dolía era que podría decirse que no confiaba en mi, ya que no le ha importado en lo mas mínimo escuchar mis explicaciones.

Pasaron días y días… y seguíamos iguales… éramos dos extraños… era algo a lo que no resistía… me sentía atormentada. Lo amaba tanto y aun no se lo había dicho.

El verlo y no poder hablarle era el peor castigo… Creo que su típico ''Buenas Srita. Lane'' hubiera sido más que suficiente para mí.

Oliver me pidió disculpas un sin número de veces, pero realmente eso no era importante… para mí lo único importante era que Clark un chico tan cerrado… se había abierto a mí y yo simplemente había permitido que eso se arruinara.

Al final del día, intente acercarme a él, pero fue en vano… me evadió… Creo que debía esperar a que se le pasara un poco y estaba sintiéndome casi segura de que tendría la oportunidad de explicarle lo que realmente había sucedido.

Lo único que esperaba, es que cuando pudiera explicarle las cosas, no fuera demasiado tarde.

Lana quien había estado fuera del país por unos días, estaba de vuelta… Se había enterado de la situación e intentaba ''consolar'' a Clark… Algo que realmente me estaba volviendo loca… nunca me había sentido tan celosa.

Sentía que todo lo que había dentro de mí era celos, estaba a punto de estallar, ya no me importaba si Clark me evadía o no.., tendría que escucharme, realmente no aguantaba más.

Me acerque a él y le dije: ''entonces…?''

Me miro y dijo: ''hola Lois… deseas algo?''

Fue la primera vez en que Clark se dirigió a mi tan frio como un hielo…

Le dije: ''Clark no se que habrá pasado por tu mente, pero lo de Oliver fue una equivocación''.

Clark irónicamente me miro y dijo: ''En que se equivocaron, creen que debieron estar haciendo algo más?''

Ahora si estaba enojada…y dije ''Clark que te crees, lo siento… al menos deberías escucharme y prestar atención a mis explicaciones. ''

Clark: Yo no te he pedido explicaciones, así que por favor ahórratelas.

Clark realmente estaba enojado… me estaba tratando super mal… realmente estaba fuera de control, ya no sabía que hacer para poder captar su atención.

Ya era suficiente… estaba cansada y necesitaba de alguien quien me escuchara… Fui a casa de Chloe, hablamos por horas… claro que no llegamos a ninguna conclusión… ya era tarde y no tenía ganas de irme a casa… creo que me pasaría la noche con Chloe… Necesitaba compañía y estoy segura de que Lurdes no era lo más apropiado.

Mis días siguientes fueron tal y como lo esperaba días que no deseaba vivir… días en los que no deseaba dar un paso… quería quedarme en casa… sin hacer nada… mantenerme alejada de mi realidad.

Nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto, sentía que me quitaban a sangre fría una parte de mi… Mientras yo me moría en mi soledad… Lana estaba con Clark… según había escuchado se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos… Ahora si sabia como Clark se sentía cuando me veía con Oliver… Nunca pensé que una amistad podría arruinar mi vida…

Clark quien en 5 años había sido uno más en mi vida, simplemente un granjerito…con el cual nunca me había visualizado, de repente había pasado a ser mi todo.

Nunca me había enamorado así… Todas mis relaciones anteriores habían sido inseguras, solo atracción física… pero sabía que con Clark había algo especial.

A pesar de su secretos y sus desapariciones sin ninguna clase de explicación, Clark era la única persona que podía hacerme totalmente feliz, en la que podía confiar y que sabría que nunca me haría daño.

Había algo tan especial en el, que me mantenía atraída… a pesar de que estábamos distanciados mi atracción crecía mas y mas… realmente me estaba empezando a sentir extraña ya que no encontraba ninguna explicación a todo esto.

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños, esta es una de las fechas que podría decirse que están en mi lista negra. Siempre me lo paso aburrida, pensando en cómo podría ser. Este año pensaba que sería diferente pero a tan solo unos meses yo me había encargado de arruinarlo todo.

Me había pasado todo un viernes, pensando en cómo podría entretenerme, ya que el quedarme en casa no solo me amargaría por la falta que me hace mama, sino también por lo mucho que extraño a Clark.

Finalmente era ''mi día''… día el cual durante 13 años había detestado vivir.

Lurdes había tenido que salir de la ciudad por unos días, porque su madre estaba muy enferma.

Fui al trabajo y todo seguía ''normal''… Clark y yo nos manteníamos como extraños y yo moría por dentro.

Ya era tarde, debía irme a casa… pero era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

Justo ahi me di cuenta que había una nota en mi escritorio… decía ''te espero en el tejado''.

No tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser, estaba casi segura que era una broma… pero no quería quedarme con la duda.

Mientras subía las escaleras solo escuchaba un silencio, algo a lo que en los últimos días ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Al abrir la puerta del tejado vi a una persona, realmente era la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento…


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII ''Dudas''**

**Lois pov…**

Al entrar al tejado vi a Clark, parado justo frente a mí… Realmente tenía muchas ganas de verlo y tener la oportunidad de explicarle tal y como eran las cosas, pero en este momento no me sentía tan preparada como creía estarlo.

Se veía tan bello como siempre, con una mirada encantadora… Estaba invadida de nervios, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir o que hacer.

Inicie diciendo ''ehh….'' Clark pudo percibir exactamente como me sentía y dijo ''No te preocupes Lois, no quiero que me expliques nada… al contrario quiero pedirte perdón por haber desconfiado de ti. ''

Una vez más mí querido Smallville había vuelto a sus encantos y esas actitudes que tanto me gustaban. Al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces, creo que volvía a sentirme yo y le dije ''Ok Smallville, te perdono… pero que no se repita JUM''. Clark sonrió como últimamente no lo había hecho y me miro con su carita y sus bellos ojos verdes quedaron clavados en los míos, esa conexión que existía entre nosotros no había cambiado a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

Después de todo un rato de enfoque, pude notar a nuestro alrededor un bello ramo de rosas, Clark el muy despistado miro y dijo ''Oh si, eran para ti, Feliz Cumpleaños''… quede muda pensé que no lo recordaría después de todo.

Creo que mi corazón no podía asimilar tantas emociones en un solo momento, Clark era maravilloso y mi vida había sido completamente bendecida con una persona como El.

Mire a Clark fascinada con lo que había delante de mis ojos y lo bese. Tal vez Clark no esperaba algo así… Pero fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento y lo que hace un tiempo atrás deseaba hacer.

Justo para terminar ese momento mágico, se escucha un escándalo en las calles de metrópolis, realmente no debería sorprenderme es lo habitual… Esta es la ciudad más extraña en la que había estado en toda mi vida, mientras miraba hacia abajo, Clark desapareció… Tampoco era algo de lo que me sorprendería es algo normal en mi querido Clark… Algo de lo que estoy ansiosa por pedir alguna explicación, pero aun no eh tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, tal vez el granjerito Kent tiene secretos ocultos, pero que mas da… todos los tenemos.

Inmediatamente baje a ver que estaba sucediendo, aunque fuera algo usual… Para mí era muy importante estar al tanto de lo que ocurría, toda una reportera claro. Al bajar pude ver al héroe más popular de Metrópolis, el borrón, es la persona más conocida, tiempo atrás solíamos hablar por teléfono, pero en cuanto empezó todo este caos con Clark, creo que el borrón había pasado a un segundo plano de mi vida. Realmente me encantaba hablar con él, es una persona con un corazón lleno de amor, solo desea ayudar. En un momento llegue a pensar que Clark y el borrón eran la misma persona. Pero realmente mi psicóloga me hizo llegar a la conclusión que tal vez solo era parte de mi imaginación y lo único que yo deseaba era mezclar sus personalidades y formar al hombre perfecto.

Justo me encontré con Tess… realmente era la única persona que realmente no tenia deseos de ver por mucho tiempo, Tess tiene una obsesión extraña con la presencia de aliens y cosas bien raras aquí en la tierra, no sé que la hace pensar que yo tengo que ver algo con eso… pero en cuanto puede me ataca y me llena de ira… Este era uno de esos momentos que ella se encargaba de volverme loca.

Yo que no necesito de mucha ayuda para molestarme con ella… no hice más que dar respuesta a sus ofensas… me golpeo y de igual modo la golpee… al caer al suelo encontré un anillo que estaba en el escritorio de Clark, no se lo lógico es que cuando encuentras un anillo te lo pones… pues exactamente eso fue lo que hice.

Al ponerme aquel anillo todo mi ser fue transportado a la misma metrópolis, pero no era la metrópolis que estaba acostumbrada a ver… el cielo se veía anaranjado y realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrida… era como si me había transportado a otra época a la cual estaba completamente segura que no pertenecía.

Al caminar me encontré con un hombre gigantesco, tenía la impresión de que me mataría, gracias a Dios no fue así… Me llevo a un lugar lleno de personas hambrientas y aparentemente devastadas… peleaban por comida, por agua… al escucharlos hablar realmente me había dado cuanta que estaba a un año más, es decir estaba en el futuro.

Muchas cosas raras pasaban a mi alrededor, estaba aterrada no encontraba explicación a nada de lo que estaba pasando… pero de lo que si estaba segura que aquel anillo me había transportado a un lugar en el que no deseaba estar, a una época totalmente diferente a lo que me imagina que pasaría en mi futuro.

Me imaginaba siendo feliz con Clark, Chloe y cada unos de mis amigos… contaba con que despidieran a Tess y que tuviéramos un nuevo jefe…. Pero no con este desastre… parecía una dictadura en donde estábamos bajo el mando de un tal Zod… personaje que nunca antes había escuchado mencionar… pero que de una manera u otra era quien nos gobernaba.

Entre todas esas personas vi a Clark, estaba totalmente diferente a la persona que había visto 15 minutos atrás… al verlo no pude contenerme y lo abrace y le pregunte que sucedía. Su silencio me dio a entender que tal vez estaba tan desubicado como yo lo estaba, de alguna manera sabia de la existencia de ese anillo tan raro… y me dijo…

Clark: Tienes el anillo?

Lois: Si, está a salvo.

Clark: Cuida de él.

De inmediato vieron unos hombres y me llevaron a donde el tal Zod, este simplemente me amenazaba sin cesar y me quito el anillo, ahora si estaba asustada… tal vez ese anillo era la única salida de esta pesadilla, y ya lo había perdido.

En seguida llego Clark, justo detrás de él, venia mi quería Tess… con toda su arrogancia y prepotencia, sabía que si alguien como Zod estaba al mando, necesitaba exactamente de una persona como Tess para que estuviera a su lado.

Zod intento hacerme daño pero Clark no se lo permitió… De repente llegaron unos hombres tirando flechazos y Clark y yo estábamos finalmente a salvo….Todas esas flechas trajeron a mi memoria a Oliver, realmente lo extrañaba, es un gran amigo para mí.

Para mi sorpresa Chloe y Oliver eran parte de esos enmascarados que nos defendieron, al ver a Chloe me llene de gran alegría pues estaba salvo… No sé que habrá sucedido pero Clark y Chloe parecían no ser muy buenos amigos como realmente eran… Salimos de aquel lugar y decidimos ponernos a trabajar en un plan para vencer a Zod.

Chloe: Ok, necesitamos el anillo.

Clark: Lois, lo tienes?

Lois: Nop, Zod se apodero de él.

Clark: Ok, veré como lo consigo y volveré de regreso.

Chloe: Porque tendría que confiar en ti? Ya nos abandonaste una vez.

Esa frase si quito mis dudas, realmente no eran amigos… No sé que habrá pasado pero esa maravillosa amistad que existía un tiempo atrás, ya había desaparecido.

Oliver: Chloe sabes que es el único que puede ayudarnos a conseguir el anillo.

Chloe: ok, pero de igual modo no confió en el.

Clark era maravilloso, hasta en las peores situaciones me hacía sentir segura. En ese momento se marcho para ver cómo podría conseguir el anillo.

Tenía muchas dudas, y sabia que Clark era la única persona que tenía todas esas respuestas que yo deseaba escuchar así que lo seguí. Estaba sentado simplemente mirando en lo que se había convertido Metrópolis. Al verme dijo ''No te preocupes Lois, todo estará bien''…

Lois: Si lo se, lo que aun no entiendo es porque tú y Chloe ya no son amigos.

Clark: Realmente desde que desapareciste todo fue muy difícil para mí, no tenía ganas de vivir y Chloe y Oliver me traían muchas memorias sobre ti, asi que decidi no estar a sus alrededores, eso me hacía mucho daño.

Simplemente suspire y dije ''Aquí estoy", sabía que era importante para Clark, pero no que tanto.

Empezamos a besarnos descontroladamente y si paso lo que te estás imaginando. Al despertar me marche a ver en que podría ayudar a Oliver y a Chloe con todo el asunto de mis dudas me había olvidado por completo de ellos, por otro lado Clark había ido a luchar con Zod con el fin de conseguir el anillo.

Estaba en el apartamento de Chloe y decidimos salir a ver si encontrábamos a Clark, Oliver se había quedado en el apartamento para mantener todo bajo control… Mientras caminábamos Chloe y yo decidimos separarnos, considerábamos que estaríamos más seguras y que sería más fácil. Yo tenía una espada de Kriptonita, debía dársela a Clark a la menor oportunidad que tuviera.

Iba corriendo lo más rápido posible, sentí una explosión y al darme la vuelta, ahí estaba Chloe tirada en el piso sangrando, creo que estaba muerta…Estaba totalmente aterrada, no podía continuar pero debía seguir con el plan, según Oliver si conseguíamos el anillo tendríamos la oportunidad de evitar con todas estas cosas sucedan….

Al ver a Zod pelear con Clark me escondí detrás de un automóvil tire la espada a Clark y el intento clavársela a Zod, sucedió todo lo contrario Zod se la clavo a Clark, en frente de mis ojos veía morir al hombre que amaba, era tan real que no podía contener mis lagrimas al acercarme a Clark me entrega el anillo, tenía miedo de no volver a verlo. Pero el me aseguraba que volveríamos a estar juntos como antes, simplemente debía ponerme ese anillo, así que me lo puse y volví a ser transportada al Daily Planet… Ahora si estaba confundida, había vuelto a mi presente y aun tenía ese anillo, necesitaba explicaciones inmediatamente.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

**Lois pov…**

Al regresar al tejado, note que no habían pasado simplemente algunas horas, desde el momento en el que prácticamente desaparecí. Al mirar en un calendario que estaba en uno de los escritorios del Daily Planet, me di cuenta de que habían pasado 3 semanas, verdaderamente estaban pasando cosas sumamente raras, me sentía totalmente cansada, no entendía nada de lo que sucedia a mi alrededor… Mi cerebro no podía procesar toda la información de golpe, definitivamente antes de buscar respuesta a mis preguntas debía descansar, pero me sentía tan aterrada y tan aturdida que no pensé dos veces en buscar a Clark, realmente no sabía si debía hacerlo. Qué pensaría Clark que estaba loca? Tal vez esto solo era parte de mi imaginación y simplemente debía continuar con mi vida normal e ignorar esos pensamientos que me agobiaban tanto.

Pasaron semanas, y aun esas imágenes seguían en mi mente, realmente no sabía que hacer, Clark y todos los demás me trataban como si nada hubiese ocurrido, al parecer nadie noto mi ausencia o simplemente todo fue parte de una alucinación. En un momento como este se que lo único que me ayudaría sería una buena historia en la que pudiera ocupar mi mente y así estaría completamente enfocada en otros asuntos, creo que eso no permitirá que mi mente empiece a rodar esa película que no puedo descifrar.

Una mañana más en el Daily Planet, sentada en mi escritorio aturdida por mis pensamientos, lo único que quería era encontrar explicación a cada una de las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, era algo desesperante, ver esas imágenes repetirse una y otra vez no me permitía concentrarme en mi trabajo, había obtenido una historia que realmente valia la pena toda mi concentración y con la cual creía poder encontrar explicación a mis pensamientos.

Tiempo atrás podía pensar que toda la obsesión que tenia Tess por la presencia de alienes en el planeta era solo una tontería, pero después de lo que había vivido semanas atrás, creo que toda su obsesión valía la pena de una buena investigación. Realmente no sabía por donde comenzar pero algo me decía que Clark era un buen punto de partida. Tess siempre ha estado atenta a cada uno de sus pasos y en mi sueño o mejor dicho en mi alucinación el desempeñaba un papel extremadamente importante, o al menos eso fue lo que pude percibir.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no había notado la presencia de Clark, justo al frente mio, mirándome con una cara de preocupación. Lo ultimo que quería era que el se enterara de lo que estaba rodando por mi mente, aunque al parecer después de mi ''desaparicion'' que nadie parecia notar. Sientia que Clark y Chloe están mas pendientes de mi como nunca antes.

- Tierra llamando a Lois- Dijo Clark, acercándose y acariciando mi rostro.

- Que haces Smallville? – dije con un tono de voz con el que intentaba transmitir que todo estaba bajo control.

- Nada, esta todo bien? – Dijo Clark, haciendo que su mirada de preocupación se conectara con la mia, como si estuviera intentando transmitirme algún tipo de mensaje.

- Si Smallville, todo va bien. Que te pasa? No tengo privacidad para pensar y perderme en mis pensamientos? –Dije tratando de evadir su mirada.

- Lois, solo es que estas muy rara últimamente. Y realmente me preocupas. Te veo con mucha dificultad y no sé en que estarás metida. – Dijo Clark.

- Solo historias, hablando de vernos. Desde que empezamos a vernos, ya no nos vemos. – Dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Si, que tal esta noche? – Pregunto Clark, con su sonrisa encantadora plasmada en su rostro, y abrazándome tiernamente.

- Me parece bien. – Conteste sin pensarlo dos veces, tal vez suene algo exagerado pero realmente desde que Clark y yo empezamos a salir, realmente no salimos.

Justo en el mejor momento de nuestra conversacion, una voz interrumpió aquel maravilloso momento.

Voz femenina: Clark!

Esta mujer me parecía sumamente conocida, justo al ver si rostro pude darme cuenta, que en mi sueño o alucinación estuvo presente. Al mirar a Clark, note que no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de aquella mujer, así que decidí romper el hielo, odio situaciones con silencios inexplicables.

- Quien es ella?. – Pregunte, a pesar de que tenía claro en mis pensamientos que estaba muy relacionada con el asunto de los alienes.

- Simplemente un caso, que no termino de resolver. – Dijo Clark, alejándose y retirando sus brazos de mi.

- oh entiendo. – Dije, aunque realmente no entendía.

- Debo irme, pero recuerda esta noche. – Dijo Clark, retirándose del Daily Planet sin dar más explicaciones.

Creo que ya estaba cansada de las desapariciones de Clark y de sus partidas sin ningún tipo de explicación, hay veces en las que pienso que Smallville es la persona más extraña que he conocido, como si fuera de un planeta distante a la tierra.

Justo en ese momento recordé que una historia esperaba por mí, realmente deseaba recibir una de esas llamadas secretas del borrón, en momentos en los que Clark me dejaba totalmente confundida, el era la mejor medicina. Hace un tiempo que no recibía llamada alguna del borrón, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, creo que en eso es muy parecido a Clark.

Estaba cansada de estar en el Daily Planet, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Clark se marcho sin dar más explicaciones, pero qué más da, debía irme, lo único que quería en ese momento era algo de comer que hiciera que mi estomago dejara de sonar de esa manera tan desagradable como lo hacía. Al llegar al café en el que Clark y yo habíamos quedado en reunirnos, pude ver que aun no había llegado, realmente no era algo de lo que estaba sorprendida. Ya me había acostumbrada a que Clark desapareciera o simplemente no apareciera. No sé qué cosas en que cosas tan importantes puede estar involucrado un granjerito para pasar tanto tiempo desaparecido.

Al cabo de 30 minutos pude darme cuenta de que no iba a aparecer, así que me entretuve mirando un periódico, mientras comía y hacia el tiempo de irme a casa, fue justo cuando mire al frente mío, había una nota que decía:

'' Se que estas interesada en nosotros, cualquier cosa que desees saber. Solo pregunta. ''

De donde había salido aquella nota? – Me pregunte una y otra vez, sin obviamente encontrar respuesta a aquella pregunta. Creo que preguntas sin respuestas era lo que más me frecuentaba en estos momentos. Era algo a lo que también me estaba acostumbrando.

Uff ya era tarde y debía irme a casa. Aun no había escuchado nada de Clark, ya ni sabía como me sentía en base a esa situación, a veces desesperada por saber en dónde estaba y otras veces simplemente ni sabia como me sentía.

Al llegar a casa me di un banio caliente, y me recosté en mi cama a pensar. Realmente el dia de hoy no había sido malo del todo, esos pensamientos sin explicación no habían invadido mi mente en las ultimas horas del dia, y era mucho que decir ya que en los últimos días, eran en todo lo que podía pensar. Justo escuche sonar mi celular, no lo podía creer era Clark.

-Lois. – Dijo, con una voz totalmente calmada.

-Si? – Dije, respirando profundo.

- Lo siento, me complique un poco. – Dijo, sentía sus palabras a un 100% de verdad, realmente lo sentía.

-Si está bien Smallville, entiendo. Simplemente un caso que no terminas de resolver. – Dije, dejando bien claro que esa excusa barata no me había convencido del todo.

En ese mismo instante, escuche sonar la otra línea, a ser sincera no quería quedarme hablando con Clark para escuchar mas de sus excusas así que termine con su llamada.


End file.
